secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unburnt Bush
Steps # Activate the staff # Follow the path illuminated by the staff. #* Follow the burning bushes. Ends at the altar in the middle of the oasis, west of Khalid. 359.1 609.1 y 44.8 3090 # Examine the altar. # Activate the staff. class="wikitable" Hebrew characters - style="font-size:250%;" דָ (1) - style="font-size:250%;" בָּ (2) - style="font-size:250%;" בֶּה (3) - style="font-size:250%;" רָד (4) - style="font-size:250%;" אַרְ (5) - style="font-size:250%;" ם (6) - style="font-size:250%;" שֶך (7) - style="font-size:250%;" בְּכוֹרוֹת (8) - style="font-size:250%;" חוֹ (9) - style="font-size:250%;" מַכַּת (10) } (If trying to select the text for copying behaves “weird” then remember that Hebrew is written from right to left.) }}}}}} }}}}}} }}}}}} class="wikitable" style="font-size:250%;" דָ (1) - the first set of characters from the top of the staff - style="font-size:250%;" ם (6) - the sixth set of characters from the top of the staff } For a really big spoiler on all the remaining mission steps you can also look at the Wikipedia article about the plagues of Egypt. }}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}} Examine the stone tablet. # Activate the staff. # Follow the path illuminated by the staff. #* The burning bushes leads you to the Scorched Flats. 501.2 637.5 y 53.8 3090 # Examine the altar. }}}} Activate the staff. class="wikitable" style="font-size:250%;" בָּ (2) - the second set of characters from the top of the staff - style="font-size:250%;" רָד (4)- the fourth set of characters from the top of the staff } }}}} Examine the stone tablet. # Activate the staff. # Follow the path illuminated by the staff. #* The burning bushes leads you to the Abandoned Huts. 448.1 539.9 y 50.6 3090 # Examine the altar. }}}} Activate the staff. class="wikitable" style="font-size:250%;" אַרְ (5) - the fifth set of characters from the top of the staff - style="font-size:250%;" בֶּה (3)- the third set of characters from the top of the staff } }}}} Examine the stone tablet. # Activate the staff. # Follow the path illuminated by the staff. #* The burning bushes leads you a little southeast of the Abandoned Huts. 506.9 477.4 y 48.7 3090 # Examine the altar. }} }}}} Activate the staff. class="wikitable" style="font-size:250%;" חוֹ (9) - the ninth set of characters from the top of the staff - style="font-size:250%;" שֶך (7)- the seventh set of characters from the top of the staff } }}}} Examine the stone tablet. # Activate the staff. # Follow the path illuminated by the staff. #* The burning bushes leads you to the open area northeast of the last altar. 549.8 543.0 y 44.1 3090 # Examine the altar. #* If you should get killed at this step, you can get more time to study the images by not reviving at once. }} }}}}}} Activate the staff. class="wikitable" style="font-size:250%;" מַכַּת (10) - the tenth/bottom set of characters from the top of the staff - style="font-size:250%;" בְּכוֹרוֹת (8)- the eighth set of characters from the top of the staff } }}}} Examine the stone tablet. # Activate the staff. #* The staff will change into a snake and slither back to Khalid. Rewards * . Video Guide